do you love me
by mbillips
Summary: heart breaks and first loves... lots of kick read
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Kimberley Anne Crawford. I'm 15 years old. I live in Seaford. Of course i go to Seaford high. If you dare step anywhere near my boyfriend, Jerry, well actually i don't even give a crap about him any more. it all started yesterday, we were getting ready for the back to school dance.

"Jerry can you help me with my zipper i think its stuck?"

"Okay chica ready 1...2...3..._ziiiipppp"_

"Thank you. what would i do without you?"

"Nothing?"

"Ugh shut it Martinez."

now we're here at the dance. i'm ready to punch Kelsey Vargas for looking at my boyfriend. She's just a gold digger Great now bad boy jack is here. He thinks hes good looking with his brown eyes and those two moles.

"Hey i'm gonna go to the bathroom chica."

"okay Jerry."

Now his girlfriend is my best friend. Gracie Parks. She knows she can do better, i thought to myself.

"Hey Gracie Bell." that was my nickname for her.

"Hey girl i'm gonna go pee."

"Alright i'll be here"

Jerry has been in the bathroom for too long, so has Grace. If either one of them doesn't come back in five minutes then i'm gonna go check on Grace because i am not absolutly not going in the boys bathroom.

"Hey you come here alone?"

"Go away Jack why are you talking to me anyway i thought i was to good and smart for you?"

"Well i am waiting for my girlfriend to come out the bathroom. what are you doing?"

"Same thing, im waiting for Jerry. come with me."

he followed me around the corner where the bathroom was.

"Um kim."

"Yeah"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Just trying to find Jerry and Grace-"

"Whats that noise?" jack looked a little worried about what was going on. then suddenly i looked to my right and started crying.

"Kim are you oka- oh my gosh..."

**hope you guys liked chapter 1**

**plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

When i turned around i saw the most heartbreaking thing.

"Kim are you okay?"

"I will be,Jack, once i pummle him-"

"Kim, i know i've been mean and stuff, but i really had feelings for grace"

"and i had feelings for jerry."

"Should we get them back?"

"Oh i have a way."

"how will we -mmph"

i honestly have to say, jack's a good kisser, but i dont know if i can go through with it. hes just bad. like with me and ricky, that didnt work out at all. now i would have to say why would she leave this.

"okay grace you go first."

"Okay give me a sec-JACK"

we quickly pulled away. grace looked heart broken.

"Kim, why would you do this to me, your my bestfriend. You know i loved him."

"YEAH! YOU KNOW I LOVE JERRY TOO, BUT YOU WERE TO BUSY HAVIN MOUTH SEX TO SEE THAT! HOW COULD YOU ACT ALL INNOCENT AND BLAME ME FOR WHAT YOUR STUPID SELF DID?! NOW I CANT EVEN THINK STRAIGHT. OH AND JERRY IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS, WE ARE DONE THROUGH LOSE MY NUMBER AND I'LL LOSE YOURS YALL JUST MAKE ME SICK! AND YESS ALL THAT SCREAMIN DID COME FROM THIS TINY GIRL SO ZIP IT! IM SO MAD RIGHT NOW I JUST WANNA PUNCH SOME THING!"

"hey i got some thin JERRY!"

"YEAH!"

with that i started to smack the crap out of jerry. kickin him and throwing him around... what he did to me was stupid.

"oh and kim."

"what jack?"

with that he came to me and said

"You look good in that dress"

"I know"

**hope u guys liked it review**

**plz**


	3. ill do it

so that's the story on me and Jerry, but that's not the end. here's on how jack and i became best friends... lots of twist...here's how it started.

"Jack ever since you and grace broke up, you've gotten even worse... how bout you stop messing with me. why are you so rude?"

"oh now you know you want me, remember the kiss last week..."

"that was just to get back at Grace and Jerry, now stop talking to me im trying to get this project done."

"oh right i forgot 'oh im miss perfect Kim straight a's my own car never been absent' well guess what Kim your NOT PERFECT! the world does not revolve around you..."

~_**PAUSE**_** THAT~**

OKAY SO I KNOW IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS NOW BUT KEEP READING

~CONTINUE~

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST MIMIC ME! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS I TRY TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AND YOU JUST PUSH ME AWAY OH AND ANOTHER THING YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS GONNA GET ATTENTION YOU MIGHT GET DETENTION BUT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU EITHER! WHY AM I ALWAYS PARTNERED WITH YOU ON ASSIGNMENTS LIKE THIS? YOU JUST WANNA MAKE ME FAIL SO THAT WE CAN BOTH BE IN 10TH GRADE AGAIN! HA WELL GUESS WHAT I GET ALL A'S YOU BIG TURD!"

"ITS ALWAYS LIKE YOU TO TRY AND PUT ME DOWN LIKE THIS!"

"OH I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO GET PUT DOWN SO EASILY!"

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T IF I DIDN'T..."

"EXCUSE ME DIDN'T WHAT?''

"LIKE YOU!" with that he stormed off.

"Jack i-im so sorry i-ididnt know you liked me jack can you come back?"

"Kim..."he sighed"that's the only reason why i always try to get to you, but i know you want me."

"honestly i do...NOT"i laughed

"Funny kim, but im serious, maybe we can try this for real. will you go out with me?"

_**~Pause that~**_

okay i lied i might actually want to go out with him! eeeepppppp stay tuned to find out if i say YES or NO

continue

"Jack i-"

"Come on Kim, i know im a jerk, or at least was one..."

"still are"

"anyways i really like you... i've been in love with you from the first day i got here.. when i saw your smile i just fell in love."

"Jack "

"let me prove it to you

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you"

"Jack i don't know what to say"

"Then kiss me"

"What?"

"Kiss me now i cant wait anymore. a week feels like a year when your not around... please kiss m-mmph"

"Your welcome Jack...and yes"

**hope you guys like it**

**review plz**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys i want some one else to take over. discuss among ur selfs kk bye


End file.
